johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnnyland
Johnnyland is the first part of 16th episode and the 31th episode overall. Summary After Johnny's disapointment with the fact that the family won't be coming back to the amusement park until next year, he decides to build a theme park called Johnnyland in the backyard. However, Hugh demands the girls have the park torn down. Plot The Test Family goes to an amusement park for twelve hours. Johnny wants to go on a ride that is so tall it goes into space. But the line is too long, so when he finally gets to ride the coaster, it ends early because it is closed and he has to go home. Hugh told Johnny that they won't come back until next year, which causes Johnny to scream "NO!" the rest of the day and the next morning. Johnny and Dukey come up with a plan. They tell Susan and Mary that Gil said they are VIPs at the library wing. They leave in a hurry, leaving Johnny and Dukey to take the construction drones. The construction drones build a bed coaster that extends out of his window, around his house and back. Meanwhile, Susan and Mary go to Gil's house. Gil says he doesn't know anything about the library, and to tell Johnny he said hi. They see what Johnny and the construction drones built, but Johnny said, if they told on him, he would tell on them about the failed Invisiboy experiment. Despite this, they say he'll get tired of it. Eventually, Johnny does get tired of it so he tells Susan and Mary that Gil is having a pool party and they're invited. Then again, Johnny gets the construction drones to build his own amusement park. Susan and Mary again realize they were being lied to. They go back home to see their yard, an amusement park. Susan and Mary tell the construction drones to destroy but they refuse because it is too fun. Then they build destruction drones to destroy it. Soon they too refuse to destroy it because it is too fun. Then their parents return home. Lila is proud that they would build and amusement park for Johnny, but Hugh wants them to destroy it. And if they did not destroy the amusement park in an hour, they will lose the lab for a week. Susan and Mary then build a ride that will scare Johnny. They put it in the garage and accidentally go inside and are sent flying millions of feet in the air. Susan and Mary realize that Johnny isn't on the ride and that their parents are. Before they land, the kids get the bounce house to land on. So now their parents are safe, although they got sick. Trivia *The title reference is Disneyland or any amusement park that ends with "land". *Johnny's scream lasted for around 12 hours, which is impossible in real life as he would have had to stop or have passed out. Production Notes * According to the credits, Warner Bros. still owns its trademark. Errors * At the very end of the episode, Susan and Mary's pupils are extremely small and they appear frozen. * If you brush your teeth while you scream, you can choke on the toothpaste. Quotes Gallery bandicam 2012-01-22 13-35-44-739.jpg|Here we go! bandicam 2012-01-22 13-35-52-338.jpg|This is gonna be awesome bandicam 2012-01-21 20-32-10-932.jpg|WHY!!!! bandicam 2012-01-22 13-36-25-560.jpg|Johnny saying no while in the car... bandicam 2012-01-22 13-36-27-264.jpg|...arriving home... bandicam 2012-01-22 13-36-29-726.jpg|...and brushing his teeth until... bandicam 2012-01-22 13-36-33-099.jpg|...he continues screaming at night... bandicam 2012-01-22 13-36-37-344.jpg|...until it was daytime Jtts2i2.png Jtts2i9.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Incomplete pages Category:Images Requested Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Vhs